A suspension device for rear wheels is discussed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-234705. That device comprises a pair of rigid arms and a linking member. The pair of rigid arms links a vehicle-body side member and a lower area of a wheel supporting member, and the arms are disposed apart from each other in a vehicle forward-backward direction. The linking member is provided between the pair of rigid arms and is rigidly linked to the pair of rigid arms. The linking member is formed of flat steel extending in the vehicle forward-backward direction and is deformable in a direction parallel to a plane including a linking portion that links the vehicle-body side member and the wheel supporting member.
Accordingly, a forward-backward rigidity supporting the wheels is reduced, and a toe characteristic during the reduction is made proper.